Valkyrie
by AtomicFire
Summary: Ron finds strength in his newfound confidence and takes flight. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1: Confidence

_**Valkyrie**_

AN: Don't own KP or any of this... but the Valkyrie is something from my own imagination, think _Aurora _secret plane mixed with some YF-23, MV-22 and with radical propulsion ideas. This doesn't take anything after the Moodulator incident into account, just a neat tangent in my vast imagination. Nothing important here, a bit of fluff, a bit of technology and some fun. Go easy as this is the first chapter of my first ever posting here on the site.

Chapter 1: _Confidence_

_Oh, how a kiss can change things._

_Three months ago he kissed me and we became what I had realized I wanted all along. I might have been under the influence of the Moodulator but it could only enhance what was already there. _Kim thought as she sat looking up at the stars. She was looking there at the request of Ron and Wade, they said they had a suprise. Ron had been working with Wade somewhere on something for a solid week.

The changes had been many but all good in Ron. He had begun to workout, some of his 'Nacho money had gone into a full workout room on his parents house which she and Ron used together on a daily basis... the thoughs of this made her drift back to last week. He had just finished 10 miles on the treadmill and was heading for the weight bench when he took of his shirt and wiped his face with it. Kim had flushed red in an instant. _"Ron... nice bod lover" _Kim had giggled, saying it out of instinct while looking at a very nice six-pack forming on Ron's stomach and the definition forming on his arms and chest. Ron had blushed 3 shades of red ... still the same old Ron.

Confidence, it was a wonderful thing in the mind of someone like Ronald Dean Stoppable.

His grades had improved, in a sparring match he could hold off and defeat Kim half of the time and his clumsyness had faded to a fond memory. In combat he had become a demon, his Mystical Monkey Power never showed when sparring but when Shego lit up these days so did Ron with a will. Shego and Drakken both remembered his name now.

He had also shown the same skill with a wrench as he did with a spatula as well. A week after the kiss he had sold his scooter and purchased a beat up Harley Davidson and a full set of tools for his father's garage. The Harley had taken up two nights every week for a month after homework with Ron working hard to bring the bike back to its glory all the while not letting Kim see it until the morning Kim had heard a roar outside in the driveway as she ate breakfast with her folks.

Ron had said he was coming to pick her up with a suprise.

They had come outside to find Ron astride the Harley. The bike was painted with green metalflake... which Kim soon realized matched her eyes... and a cinnamon red second colour that matched her hair. The chrome on the bike shone like the sun that morning

The biggest suprise was Ron himself though, astride the bike in a black leather jacket and black helmet with a set of dark shades on Kim had nearly melted on the spot and her folks had both looked on shocked. Ron had put the down the kickstand and set the helmet on the seat, unstrapping a package off the back of the bike and walking directly to Kim with it.

_"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P, 'morning KP" _He had given her a kiss before taking off the shades and handing her the gift. Kim remembered barely being able to stand, if her folks hadn't have been there she would have given Ron a gift of his own. Instead she had opened the package and gasped that it was a helmet and shades of her own to match Ron's. Despite her parents he had gotten a full 3 minute kiss... her father had tried to interrupt once only to be elbowed by her mother.

Her and Ron had driven to school on the Harley that day, the vibration and roar of the engine and her love for Ron had made her hold him tightly the whole way there, kissing the back of his exposed neck the whole way.

_That was the day everyone noticed what I had noticed. _Kim smiled to herself at the memory of that day.

The roar of the engine had snapped everyones head around and the crowd had formed instantly to find out who these two were.

Kim had gotten off and took off her helmet instantly and Bonnie, Tara, Monique and Felix had run up and said hello. The girls were all gazing sideways at the stranger just climbing off and searching the hard carriers for his books... all except for Felix who knew the bike because he had helped.

"Glad to see you ditched Stoppable and got a real Man" Bonnie had huffed at her, Kim's face had instantly twisted into rage but the suprise was Felix... he broke out laughing.

"It runs great Felix, you did an awesome job on the fuel injection" Ron had said to him.

On hearing the voice Bonnie looked stricken, Tara had become beet red and Monique screamed "Wicked hog Ron!"

Having found his books Ron flipped off his shades and helmet and shot a cold stare at Bonnie while speaking to Kim, "What do you think I am KP?"

"A real Man, and you're mine!" Kim had dropped her books and kissed him deeply as Bonnie had fled the scene dragging Brick who was still staring at that sweet ride in the parking lot.

"NONE OF THAT ON SCHOOL GROUNDS" Barkin roared, breaking the kiss leaving Ron awith a goofily dreamy smile plastered accross his face. Barkin strode up to bike and looked at it fondly then turned his attention to Ron.

"I had a bike like that when I was your age Stoppable, we'll talk sometime, get to class before your late."

_That scene had been worth flunking a pop quiz... all I could think about that day was Ron. _Kim thought as she gazed upwards... something moved. A blue streak was tracing the sky over her neighbourhood.

_**Beep Beep Beep-Beep**_

"Whats the sitch, Wade?" She asked and realized Wade had a smile so big that his head looked like it was in 2 parts.

"Ron will be there in a few minutes but first I need to explain a few things... after Ron got the Harley I noticed how good he was with it. I know you don't like him doing them but he does stunts like they are nothing to him, no fear kinda thing, and his control on the bike at any speed is amazing." Wade went on.

Kim got a dreamy look in her eyes and sighed, "Yeah I know Wade, isn't it nice?"

Wade chuckled and proceeded. "Well not only nice but possibly more useful to Team Possible, I sent Ron to try out on a flight simulator one night when he was supposed to be studying... and before you say anything thats why he bombed that English test last month and I have already apologized to him."

"Turns out that Ron is also a natural pilot, he can hang maneuvers that other pilots just can't and seems to have very small issues with g-loading"

"Wade, what does this have to do with me watching the sky... and whats with the blue streak over the town?" Kim asked with a deep curiosity driving her.

_**WOOSH**_

At that moment something blazed by her window, the backwash throwing her curtians around the room as she took a shocked step back from the window.

"By the sounds of that Ron will be there very soon, he'll explain the rest." Said Wade with a huge grin. With that the Kimmunicator had gone blank before Kim could ask any more questions.

Her mind was soon too shocked to think of any more questions because outside the window there appeared a strange blue glow and directly in front of her window popped up the most amazing looking aircraft she had ever seen... and RON was flying it!

Waving at her he motioned that he would set it down in the street out front, Kim ran through the house with her parents following out the door having heard the sounds outside.

It was a graceful looking plane, the wing and body of the plane all set within a large delta with two big fins canted outward on the back, the fuselage buldged out on the bottom and top in a way that reminded her of dunes in the desert. Black as the night sky it was set off by large red lightning bolts on the wings. The whole plane was about twice the size of a Learjet and it had a name written in red on the tailfins... VALKYRIE.

It hovered over the street for a moment as the landing gear dropped, appearing as a massive bird of prey on the attack, and then slowly settled to the pavement. After a minute a ramp opened at the rear of the plane, Ron walked out of the aircraft with a grin that defied logic.

"Boo Yah" Ron yelled, jumping higher than anyone had seen him jump before, "What a rush this machine is!"

Ron hauled out his own Kimmunicator as he walked towards Kim and her family, "Wade, the final settings are dead on, the control interface is beautiful and the power is out of this world!"

"Ronald..." James Possible began "What is this thing? I'm a rocket scientist and **_I_** don't know about anything like this!" He exclaimed, staring at the sensual looking flying machine sitting on the road.

Ron explained, after saying bye to Wade and putting the device away: "This is a plane Wade had started work on years ago, but Kim never really had need because of all the rides people owed us, plus Wades not really into heavy assembly and construction so when I got the knack to both spin a wrench AND fly he though it was time to revive it... and he let me name it" Ron finished with a smile.

"I remembered in our history class where they talked about the Norse mythology and about the warrior women, the Valkyries, and the name seemed perfect as a chariot for and tribute to my KP."

At that Kim who had been rooted in place by the method of his appearance and explination came back to her senses and walked slowy up to Ron as he stood there in a flight suit, which Kim belatedly thought made him look _very _sexy, and kissed him hard enough that they fell together to the ground still in that kiss.

James and Anne Possible just looked on in awe, these two could accomplish anything.

Ron heared his Kimmunicator beep as he lay there in pure bliss, holding his Kim as tight as she held him letting everything go into the kiss. He reached down and grabbed the device, flipping it on he saw Wade, boy genious himself, go into pure shock and mumble "I guess she likes it!"

Kim heard that, broke the kiss and responded "It's the best Wade!"

"You say that and you haven't even had a ride yet." Ron smiled at her, got them both to their feet and waved to the Possible parents.

"Mrs. and Mr. Dr. P come on, I know the boys are at their Nana's place, come up for a hop with us!"

He didn't need to ask, Anne possible was already coming back out of the house with her keys in her hand and grabbing James with the other... "I wouldn't miss this for anything Ron" She gushed as James began to laugh and Kim got an embarassed look on her face.

With that Ron took Kim's hand and waved for her folks to follow as he led them to the ramp. He began to explain, "From here we can offload vehicles either to the ground or via airdrop and we can deploy from here on parachute drops, the plane will fly auto until we call it for recovery. There are also rest bunks up there near the ceiling." He pointed to them.

The cargo bay was lined with equipment and now held only Rons Harley. "The middle section contains a washroom with shower, eating/galley area... built to my specs..." Ron smiled. He continued, "The eating area also doubles as a mission planning bay, forward we have our passenger and cockpit area, room for 4 plus pilot and co-pilot."

He directed Anne and James to the first row of seats and showed them how to strap in and then showed them the last suprise. "Even though the cabin and control area has alot of windows Wade didn't think it was enough..." He was cut off by Wade appearing on the viewscreens in the plane.

"Yes," explained Wade, "I wanted to give Ron the best possible situational awareness by placing everything he needed within sight knowing it could save a life in a fight. Therefore I developed the holographic control headsets you have there." Kim and her folks put on theirs and Ron settled in and put on his much more complicated pilots gloves and helmet.

Wade explained, "Ron's system lets him control all functions, the ones the rest of you have on are for view only functions."

With the helmet on the surfaces around them became like ghosts, the could see everything around the plane and they could see Ron now had a large set of holographic controls at his disposal, they watched in awe as his fingers began to dance over the controls. He smiled, "Wade, I think its time to see what she can do."

"I couldn't agree more, I'll monitor from here" Wade dissapeared from the vid screens and the blue glow began in earnest.

"What makes this fly Ron?" James asked.

Ron responded, "Its a compact fusion reactor powering ion thrusters and main engines, this thing is not only atmospheric but can also go orbital and beyond."

James gasped, he couldn't beleive it, NASA was looking for talent in all the wrong places.

With that the plane lept from the ground and even before the gear came up the plane was roaring into the sky with a startling speed. The one readout hovering near Ron told the tale... Mach 1.5!

The plane dropped towards the ground as Ron made for a valley between two large hills shoving the throttles forward, as even Kim went white Ron grinned and sent the plane flying around the left top with yards to spare... "Lets do some low level flying... wait, almost forgot the music!" His fingers flipped to another holo screen and punched up the on board music library, he chose a playlist simply titled _Speedrun_.

Chapter 2: _Speedrun_

Lets hear the thoughts, both good and bad folks, both sides of the coin are always welcome.

Any suggestions for songs that Ron might have on this playlist are welcome too... I'm thinking... _Talk - Coldplay, Faint - Linkin Park_... music that stirs the soul when you feel the need for speed.

_Next Chapter: Flying by the seat of his boxers, destruction from above!_


	2. Chapter 2: Speedrun

AN: I suggest that if you have the musical selections mentioned in this chapter you listen to them as you read it... that's how I wrote it! Don't go by the words of the songs as much as the tempo, and rhythm of the music.

_Coldplay - Talk_

_Sarah McLachlan - Possession ... well in this case the words work just as good as the music!_

_The Tragically Hip - Bobcaygeon_

Chapter 2: _Speedrun_

_I thought I was the one with the adrenaline addiction! _Kim's mind screamed at her as the opening bars of a familiar piece of music began, she looked at one of the displays and had her thoughts confirmed... _Coldplay - Talk_... one of Ron's favorites. Kim had a hard time taking everything in for once in her life, the holographic interface made it seem like she was flying with nothing around her but the clothes she wore.

_Oh brother I can't, I can't get through_

_I've been trying hard to reach you 'cause I don't know what to do_

_Oh brother I can't believe it's true_

_I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you_

_Oh I wanna talk to you_

The plane leapt through the air, Ron's hand firm on the side stick as he pushed the nose down towards the valley.

_You can take a picture of something you see_

_In the future where will I be?_

_You can climb a ladder up to the sun_

_Or write a song nobody has sung_

_Or do something that's never been done_

Screaming down the valley floor they watched the speed climb Mach 2... Mach 2.5, with left hand on the throttle Ron felt a feeling better than any other, a bliss brought about by taking all he had in his two hands, stick and throttle, and pushing it to the limit. His mind became one with the flow of the plane...

"BRIDGE" Kim yelled at him, her face turning all shades of pale... the steel and concrete arch that was a bare speck on the horizon moments before came at them with a frightening speed. Ron had seen it on the moving map and decided to have some fun... "What bridge KP?" He laughed, earning a look that made _him_ flush all shades of pale. As the bridge approached Ron flicked a switch on the throttle and the blue glow was all around again... "Hold on everyone, this is gonna get fun!" Ron exclaimed as he wrenched back on the control stick. The plane leaped near vertical and dropped on the other side of the bridge with no loss of speed.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable what were you thinking?" Kim screamed as the plane leveled back out. Ron looked over at Kim and saw the rage there but also saw love and what appeared like a wild lust that nearly leapt from her eyes at him. He flashed her the biggest smile ever. She blushed.

Turning back to the business at hand Ron thought... _living near the mountains gives such great opportunities for this_. The lake before his gaze on the valley floor appeared like an aqua dream, surrounded by a line of ridges rising to the heavens. He let the plane sweep along the ridge, the wing dipping towards the water...

_Are you lost or incomplete?_

_Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece?_

_Tell me how you feel?_

_Well I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak_

_And they're talking it to me_

The couple sat on the edge of a lake so clear it seemed made of glass, the decision to honeymoon in the mountains had been an easy one. As they sat there on that bright moonlit night and gazed at each other they had no idea the memory that was headed their way. The plane appeared as a black flash coming from right to left, an arrowhead cutting through the night against the backdrop on that ragged ridge. As the wing dipped towards the lake a line of spray erupted, saluting the wake of the aircraft like so many fireworks. As the plane moved out of view the couple held each other knowing they had seen something magical they would forever cherish.

_So you take a picture of something you see_

_In the future where will I be?_

_You can climb a ladder up to the sun_

_Or write a song nobody has sung_

_Or do something that's never been done_

_Or do something that's never been done_

The sky above became the sky below as the plane snapped over, the ground rushing above their heads by what seemed like only feet of separation... they climbed a mountain that way, the rocks flying alongside... at the peak Ron slow rolled the plane back level and threw it into a set of smooth maneuvers, his hand on the controls guided by the music, the rhythm... he finished with a smart hammerhead turn and made for the ground again, pushing the plane to it's limits as he flew in the moonlight.

_So you don't know where you're going and you wanna talk_

_And you feel like you're going where you've been before_

_You tell anyone who'll listen but you feel ignored_

_Nothing's really making any sense at all, let's talk_

_Let's talk, let's talk, let's talk._

Ron leveled out over the valley floor as the song ended and looked at Kim and her folks. James and Anne looked pale but both had that adrenaline induced smirk on their faces that said volumes without words. Kim was glowing, and shooting him looks that might get him a one way trip to a black hole.

James regained his voice. "Wow, now I know why those rocket pilots never think about drugs! I have a question though, we must have been pulling massive g loads during some of those maneuvers. Why didn't we black out?" Anne's face showed the same questioning look as the same thought crossed her trained medical mind.

"You'd have to ask Wade questions like that, all I know is that it's something to do with gravity inducers and inertial dampers... I installed them and fix them but nothing more... everything is set to give us about 15 of what we should be getting... enough to give you a good thrill when coupled with the sensation of flying on nothing." Ron threw the plane into a fast barrel roll and let out a whoop of joy as the next song began...

_Listen as the wind blows_

_From across the great divide_

_Voices trapped in yearning_

_Memories trapped in time_

_The night is my companion_

_And solitude my guide_

_Would I spend forever here_

_And not be satisfied_

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after I'd wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes dear_

_It's 'Possession', this song always makes me think of Ron and I. I'm glad he played it but it would be even better if the 'rents weren't here, I'd be tempted to tell him to set the plane down and jump him. _Kim's heart got the better of her as the adrenaline and emotion of the night made her want Ron more than ever... _I love him so very much._

_Through this world I've stumbled_

_So many times betrayed_

_Trying to find an honest word_

_To find the truth enslaved_

_Oh you speak to me in riddles and_

_You speak to me in rhymes_

_My body aches to breathe your breath_

_You words keep me alive_

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after I'd wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes dear_

Ron knew this song well, his musical tastes had always been different, he always liked good Canadian music like Sarah McLachlan and The Tragically Hip, he had introduced KP to it slowly and she enjoyed them as much as he did... _But this song... this song makes me feel wild inside when I think of Kim._

_Into this night I wander_

_It's morning that I dread_

_Another day of knowing of_

_The path I fear to tread_

_Oh into the sea of waking dreams_

_I follow without pride_

_Nothing stands between us here_

_And I won't be denied_

They blasted out of the mountains to the Pacific coast, tracing along the coastline as they moved north, the scenery below them and the stars above making a perfect backdrop for the thoughts that passed within two couples so deep in love.

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after I'd wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes dear_

Ron guided the plane out over the sparkling Pacific as he punched the throttles forward and pulled back on the stick... "Lets get some altitude, does anyone here want to see low earth orbit?"

James couldn't resist, " Me, Me, ME!" He yelled like a 5 year old and then finally collapsed into laughter as he said, "I thought we'd never get around to that!"

Kim was astonished her father was capable of such giddiness... then she looked at her mother, looking at her father like she had been looking at Ron only moments before... _Maybe Ron should set this thing down somewhere, Mom and Dad would probably go do their own thing and... SO SICK AND WRONG! _Kim shook herself to clear her head. _I must really want Ron bad, all kinds of crazy thoughts going through my head._ She flashed Ron a smile that could burn a hole through a glacier and stated in a sultry voice, "Show me the stars lover."

"Will... erm... do KP!" The look on Kim's face and the tone of her voice nearly made Ron melt into the floor then and there. _I love her so very much._

He caught himself and turned back to making his Valkyrie defy gravity itself.

The blue glow that shrouded the rear of the Valkyrie intensified as Ron put the plane into a steeper and steeper climb, a prominent holographic display flashed the altitude... the numbers were quickly becoming a blur. The acceleration and gravity pushed them back into their seats, around them all they could see is the night sky, a black canvas painted with a coat of moonlight and punctuated by a sprinkling of stars, as the plane raced into the canvas the feeling aboard was of amazement.

Ron reached and switched to a favorite song of his for serene moments like this.

_I left your house this morning about a quarter after nine_

_Coulda been the Willie Nelson coulda been the wine_

_When I left your house this morning_

_It was a little after nine_

_It was in Bobcaygeon I saw the constellations_

_Reveal themselves one star at a time_

Ron was singing along with the music now Kim realized, she admitted to herself that it sounded pretty good... _When is this man going to stop popping up with new talents! _Kim decided she might as well join him and started singing herself.

_Drove back to town this morning_

_With working on my mind_

_I thought of maybe quitting_

_Thought of leaving it behind_

_Went back to bed this morning_

_And as I'm pulling down the blind_

_The sky was dull and hypothetical_

_And falling one cloud at a time_

James reached over and took Anne's hand, she knew. He had always wanted to ride one of the rockets he built, he never had the physical characteristics to do it though. He was getting his wish, he would see beyond the atmosphere of the world. Anne knew what it all meant as the clouds grew few and the sky went from blue to black. She saw her husbands face show sheer joy, she couldn't resist... "Better not smile too big, Kimmie will think I've been 'reaching over' too much." Anne whispered taking joy in the fact that her husband instantly went as red as her Kim got when she mentioned Ron and squeezed her hand.

James looked over and said simply, "I love you Anne."

_That night in Toronto with its checkerboard floors_

_Riding on horseback and keeping order restored_

_Til the men they couldn't hang_

_Stepped to the mic and sang_

_And their voices rang with that Aryan twang_

The Valkyrie achieved orbit... Ron let the plane go on auto, placing it so the expansive cabin windows allowed them all to see the earth and stars in one glance. All in all it was almost as awe inspiring as the redheaded angel that sat next to him. Ron took off his gloves and helmet and motioned for Kim to take off hers. He had turned down the grav inducers so they could float free and as he undid his buckles he knew... he floated to her, took her in his arms and kissed her with all the passion and love he felt. She responded in kind, the pressure from her lips, her tongue on his, her hands on his body. As they floated they happened to gaze behind them and realized something, they were not alone in their love... her parents were in a similar embrace.

As Kim and Ron gazed into each others eyes, chocolate brown into emerald green, they realized they were destined for a love like that, and as they kissed they shared the same thought... _I couldn't wish for anything more._

_I got to your house this morning just a little after nine_

_In the middle of that riot_

_Couldn't get you off my mind_

_So I'm at your house this morning_

_Just a little after nine_

_Cause it was in Bobcaygeon where I saw the constellations_

_Reveal themselves one star at a time_

"Ron, Kim!" As the song ended the voice of Wade cut in, his panic stricken image splayed on the view screens, Ron reached down and shut off the music.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim was stunned by the look on Wade's face, he was usually a very calm and cool character, always there with a joke.

"Guys this one is horrible. Drakken and Shego it seems are bent on destruction, they have constructed a lair on an island in the Florida Keys. The main weapon system is a twin barrel rail gun system, extremely long range... and he just used it Kim... Tampa isn't there anymore. The loss of life will be horrific." Wade looked stricken.

A gasp went through the four people on the plane.

"I didn't know Drew had that in him." James admitted, joining the conversation.

"Drakken has issued a statement saying he will crush a city every two hours until either there are no more cities or he is made ruler of North America, he has already stated his next target is Dallas/Ft. Worth" Wade explained.

"Wade, this sounds like one for the military." Ron commented, earning nods from everyone.

"That's what I hoped initially too, the island is heavily defended though, two carriers the USS Abraham Lincoln and Nimitz have both launched large Alpha strikes on the lair, both strikes were repelled with heavy losses to the carrier wings and no damage to the rail guns. Drakken has a large defensive armament on the island, Russian SAM's and some tricks of his own." Wade responded with a downcast look. He looked ready to say something.

"Wade, you have an idea, don't you?" Kim asked, knowing that look on Wade's face.

"Ron, remember our discussions on the weapon systems on board the Valkyrie? Do you think you can handle them with some help? I just ran a full systems check and they are all ready to go. You know that the Valkyrie has weapons like no other plane on earth, and defenses to match. I think you can take down Drakken with it." Wade finished and let out a sigh, emotionally drained, he didn't like sending his friends into danger.

"Weapons? You mean this plane is armed?" Kim was as shocked from this as she was about Drakken, she didn't like things that killed.

"Yeah KP, the Valkyrie is armed to the teeth, I always imagined it as a last resort." He admitted as he floated over to the main control panel, he paused and then spoke in a cool clear voice, "Valkyrie, Activate offensive and defensive weapons."

A cold female computer voice spoke: "Offensive and defensive weapons systems in standby mode, awaiting release codes for full activation. Two code rule in effect."

Wade spoke first via the uplink. "Load, Wade, Technical Expert, Code: 010234Zulu... Enable"

The cold voice spoke again, "Acknowledge Load, Wade. Second code required for full activation."

"Stoppable, Ronald, Commander: Valkyrie, Code 010556Alpha... Enable"

"Acknowledge Stoppable, Ronald. All offensive and defensive systems are now fully enabled. Do you have further commands Captain Stoppable?" The cold voice asked.

"Valkyrie, display weapons systems overview, side monitor, all defensive and offensive."

At the side of the cabin a screen came on with a wire frame view of the Valkyrie, parts were added within the frame and Ron explained some of the main components.

"We have heavy particle beam emitter strips over the surface of the plane giving 360 degree coverage for both offensive fire and intercepting incoming ordinance, the particle beams are adjustable to suit any target, from slicing a coconut off a tree to carving the top off of a mountain. The emitters can handle multiple beams at varying intensity simultaneously. There are 4 forward firing missile tubes for our small diameter rockets, these are located under the floor on either side of the cabin in rotary launchers. The rockets are small, about three inches across by two feet long, but they can penetrate armor plate or heavy concrete with enough force to rupture a reactor containment dome. The center bay is our bomb bay, alongside standard 1000 lb. penetrator bombs and a few cluster munitions we have some special effects bombs for EMP, crowd control and other special occasions. The defensive systems consist of energy shields with redundant backups, we can sit inside a nuclear blast and not get a scratch." Ron concluded.

Everyone else was stunned, Kim did not know what to think... _They created all this as a last resort?_

"I know now why you have a two code lockout on those systems. No one person should be able to release this power." James spoke solemnly.

Ron nodded his head. "The decision to arm this plane was a hard one, the decision to use the weapons should be next to impossible to make, I'm not happy at having to use them already." He turned to Kim.

The expression on Ron's face nearly broke her heart, "I understand Ron, some things have to be done." She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Wade, can you show us a map and layout of Drakken's lair? We have to plan this just right."

Chapter 3: _Valkyrie On High_

Well, that's Chapter 2 in the can, I enjoyed writing this chapter a great deal. If you think I used lyrics too much please state the fact, this was a bit of an experiment for me. As always all reviews both positive and negative will be accepted with grace and thanks.

Chapter 3 will take a bit as I will be moving and off the 'net for about 3-4 days.

Oh, and the Valkyrie has one more secret up its sleeve.


	3. Chapter 3: Valkyrie On High

AN: Sorry for the wait, my muse hasn't been helping lately. Thank you to those who reviewed, I hope you keep enjoying the story as we head into the best part... the _Valkyrie_ draws her sword. Don't own Kim Possible. The _Valkyrie_ and her two 'hunting dogs' are of my own creation.

* * *

Chapter 3: _Valkyrie On High_

Ron adjusted the autopilot, setting the plane up for a quick descent from orbit as he rejoined the conversation Kim and her folks were having with Wade on how best to stop Drakken. They were all looking at a projection of Drakken's island fortress... _Fortress being an understatement, more like immobile battleship._

"I think we have a major problem Ron." Wade began as he saw Ron approach, furiously typing on his keyboard. "Drakken has sent up some drones in a standing air patrol, with the addition of those we have over 100 targets total not including the final strike on the rail guns. I know you want to do as much damage as possible on your first pass but _Valkyrie_ can only handle so many targets at one run, plus we have to be careful of the reactors Drakken is using." The worry in his voice was apparent, if they did not do all the damage on the first run over the target, the second run would become infinitely more dangerous as the defenses that remained would be so spooked as to fire at anything.

Ron seemed unconcerned as he looked over some readings.

"I've set us up for a quick de-orbit and I've upped the inertial dampers to max," he took a quick look around to make sure everyone was floating near the floor, "_Valkyrie_... re-engage gravity inducers." Everyone was back on their feet and looking at Ron as he went over to the screen and looked over the diagrams of the lair once more... He saw what Wade was talking about, there were just too many targets to take out in one pass with _Valkyrie _herself... _Think outside the box Ron!_

"You have airborne targets, fixed and hardened ground targets and mobile ground targets all over that island, I do not see how we can do better than two carrier air wings even with the weapons we have." James stated with a strong tone, he didn't like the thoughts of taking down the island at this point, it didn't look winnable... _But ANYTHING is possible for a Possible, right?_ His mind asked itself.

Ron continued to sit in his command chair in silence, eyes closed, forming his thoughts, remembering what the _Valkyrie _could and could not do and what the weapons defending the lair could and could not do.

Minutes passed.

"Ron... _Captain Stoppable_... snap out of it, what are we going to do?" Kim was shaking his shoulder now, for once she was worried that Drakken may have won the day.

Ron held up a hand and asked for quiet... his eyes snapped open.

"I set the auto systems to put us at 80,000 feet in an orbit over West Virginia, well outside of what Drakken should be able to track, or at least outside of what he can shoot at." Ron finally stated, it was not what those around him were waiting for.

"Do we actually have a plan that does not involve us getting killed and Drakken taking over North America!" Kim sputtered in a near hysterical voice.

"So not the drama, KP, the shields will take any punishment Drakken can dish out at us if we want to just go in and hammer away as they fire at us, but I don't want to touch off an explosion or meltdown in the reactors that power the rail gun, the lair is still close to major cities and weather patterns could carry fallout hundreds of miles, this has to be a precision strike." Ron stated before turning to the vidscreen and staring at Wade Load.

"What about the _Berserkers_?" Ron stated simply.

"Are you out of your mind Ron?" Wade exploded, his face turning red... he couldn't believe what his friend had just asked.

Anne had _never _seen the normally easygoing Wade Load react like that... "Berserkers? Weren't those warriors who carried home attacks fiercely, unconcerned for their own well being? What does this have to do with what's going on?" She asked, staring at Ron.

Before Wade could say anything else Ron began, "The _Berserkers _are UCAV's... Uninhabited Combat Air Vehicles... There are two mounted on the rear of the _Valkyrie's_ fuselage near the engines, normally they just look like a few extra bumps, but when launched they become two fully armed and shielded fighters, each one about half as powerful as the _Valkyrie _herself in terms of missile and particle weapons, the missile magazines on them are limited and there is no bomb bay. The shields on them aren't as good as those we have. Each one can handle multiple targets, all types..." Ron trailed off.

"Ok, there is a catch to all of this." Anne stated, remembering Wade's reaction to the mere mention of the Berserkers.

**--**

"SHEGO!" Came the shout of a truly demented soul, "Get down here, we have to make another threat, 30 minutes and we destroy Dallas!"

"You have a large pair of rail guns pointed at the place, kinda hard for them not to take the hint!" Shego exclaimed as she rolled her eyes for what seemed the umpteenth time that day. She was quite happy with this plan so far, after taking a beating from the Princess and Monkey Boy lately this finally had the ability to come through. Shego had thoroughly enjoyed humbling the pride of the US military as they fell before the weapons defending the island, memories of all those beat downs she had been given faded as she reveled in today's fun. Her lips twisted into an evil grin, _now lets see Kimmie and Ronnie try something_.

**--**

"The catch is that the programming on the _Berserkers_ is not the final version, the whole concept of the UCAV's was a late addition to the design of the _Valkyrie_. The whole premise of them was that you assign them targets and they then use every weapon they have to destroy them no matter what the cost to the unit itself... just like a Berserker." Ron gave the answer those around him were waiting for.

"Like you said Ron the programming is not yet final, the units still have a nasty habit of going nuts on everything once they run out of assigned targets. They aren't ready for use yet and I stand by that." Wade interjected.

"Wade, every test we ran on them so far had them fully autonomous. With Kim's mother and father here they can do a partial manual control on them and eliminate the issues we had in testing, right?" Ron asked, hoping this held the solution.

The young technical genius was lost in thought for what seemed like hours but in reality was only minutes as he hammered away on his keyboards. With a smile he looked up, "It'll work, I've made some small modifications to the programming to allow a full manual override, basically it will allow Mrs. Dr. Possible and Mr. Dr. Possible to do a manual disengagement of combat mode and let the _Berserkers _orbit outside the combat zone and then engage the auto redocking feature. You'll have to connect the two spare control headsets to the front two passenger seats."

Ron's voice dripped determination, "Lets get to work, we have less than thirty minutes now."

**--**

With fifteen minutes left on the clock until the deadline everyone strapped in tight, Ron had said that the inertial dampers and grav inducers would be working at reduced levels to divert more power to the shields and weapons. Anne and James now wore holographic interface helmets and gloves like Ron, Kim was still wearing her monitor helmet as she worked with Wade to feed targeting information to Ron and monitor the electronic countermeasures station.

"Final check, are we ready?" Ron spoke with authority.

"Go." Kim stated in concert with Wade.

"Go." Anne squeaked, feeling very nervous... _I'm a doctor and this is an operation and in an operation I am always in control._ With that thought she felt a wave of determination wash over her.

"Go." James uttered as he tried to comprehend what they were about to do.

At that Ron let his hands fall to the stick and throttles and let the plane fly into a graceful Immelman turn putting them on a course straight at the lair at a higher altitude. His hands traced over the holographic controls running through checklists and making sure of the route they were now on... _Drakken will have us on his screens anytime now, better get ready._

"We are going to launch the _Berserkers_, ready Drs. P?"

"_Berserker One_, ready." Anne snapped, fully in doctor mode, cool and calm.

"_Berserker Two_, ready." James spoke.

"Going auto separate on _Berserkers_ in... 4... 3... ready... steady... detach." His fingers deftly moved on the holographic controls, initiating the decoupling sequence.

There was a series of identical thuds on each side of the airframe as the locks disengaged from the two drones and the engines on both pushed off, pulling up and out to increase the separation between the aircraft and come into formation.

"_Berserker One_ is clear and holding position to the left, now under automatic control and ready to accept targeting instructions." Anne spoke.

"_Berserker Two_ is the same to the right," echoed James, "how long 'til Drew knows we're coming?"

"We're very close to his radar horizon, any moment now."

**--**

Shego was observing the sensors at that moment and caught the _bleep_ as a group of new radar contacts appeared coming down from the north directly at them.

"Drakken we have company!"

"Is it the military again? You know I have to oversee the final charging of the rail guns, deal with them Shego!" The electrical whine in the background was growing as the time to fire counter dropped a minute at a time.

"It's three contacts Dr. D, one large and two small coming in at Mach 1... 90,000 feet and descending, coming right at us. Designating them 'Raid1'. Weird energy readings coming from them... get over here and look at this or you'll find out how a cookie feels when your mama bakes 'em!" She punctuated the demand with a short burst of plasma to the feet of her boss... who came running once he realized how brown a cookie gets.

Drakken was intrigued by this, moving across the lair to the defensive weapons panel he looked at the readouts. "Hmm, the recognition computer says they're not anything known to be in the US or Canadian arsenals. For once you're right, " He cringed as he saw a green flare of light out of the corner of his eye, "the power output those objects have is phenomenal, we can't get a sure read on the planes at all with the scanners, its like all three objects are shielded... no matter, in ten minutes we fire and make the continent tremble! Activate the defensive weapons and knock them out of the sky." He turned on his heels without another word to his green skinned assistant.

After blowing a raspberry at the departing form of her boss Shego reached down and flipped a switch, alarms sounded all across the island and inside the lair, henchmen ran to their posts. "Time to have some fun, weapons free!"

**--**

The holographic ECM displays on the Valkyrie were now screaming for Kim's attention, the symbology and alarms showed that they were being tracked, "They have us Ron, system says its a S-300V / SA-12a Gladiator SAM system, we're getting hit by the 9S15 'Bill Board' surveillance radar now but we're still outside of the targeting envelope, max range for the 9M82 SA-12a Gladiator missile is supposed to be 90km according to the literature put out by Rosvooruzheniye."

"Gezhundheit," replied the other four as one.

"Jinx, you all owe me sodas... and it wasn't a sneeze, Rosvooruzheniye is the name of the Russian company that designs and builds the SA-12a Gladiator system."

"Oh, ok... I've learned my bit for the day then." Ron spoke.

"As I was saying," Kim continued, "we don't know what modifications Drakken made to the weapons after he bought them, the pilots who made it back to the carriers said that the missiles seemed to fly a bit further than advertised and were more maneuverable. They also described some kind of green glowing fireballs... which sounds like Shego and a boatload of antiaircraft fire, probably modified ZSU-23-4 Shilkas since Drakken seems to be on a Russian arms kick."

Wade broke in on the discussion at this point, "They have you on radar and I'm also detecting some kind of scanning beam coming from the lair trying to fight through the shields, don't worry it can't, so they know something is coming but they don't know what yet."

Ron thought about this information for a minute then spoke. "I think it's soon time for us to speak up and let Drewbie know we're here."

**--**

"Incoming transmission from the contacts designated 'Raid1'." Yelled one of the goons manning the communications system.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Put it on speakers, lets hear it!" Yelled Drakken.

A crackle was heard from the lair PA system as the transmission was patched through, "Dr. Whack job, Paging Dr. Whack job... oops sorry I mean Drewbie, Green Babe... you two there?" The words made both villains look up in unconcealed rage until they identified the voice, then it sent chills down their spines... it was Stoppable.

The view screen on the wall of the lair flickered with static then was replaced by the image of Ron and Kim and what Drakken could swear was Kim Possible's parents!

"Oh, there you are. I'm glad we were able to hack your security cams from this distance. We're aboard the _Valkyrie_ approaching your position and demand your surrender in the name of Global Justice."

Feeling some confidence return Shego let her anger form her words, "Oh look its Kimmie and her Monkeyboy, and she brought her parents along! What are they scared you two will breed if they leave you alone for a minute?"

Drakken was laughing by this time, "We took out the pride of the US Military! You and three planes think you'll make a dent!"

Ron was the one to respond, "No actually its the _Valkyrie_, which is the larger contact on your screens, my own personal plane, and two _Berserker_ combat drones... and as to why we're here? That's simple, justice. Stoppable out." With that the image disappeared from the screen.

Shego and Drakken looked at each other in shock, they had visited death and destruction on a city, now it seemed to be coming back to them.

Drakken was the first to speak, "He said _combat_ drones Shego..."

**--**

"Time for targets folks, keep the _Berserkers_ on standby for now, we'll do the first strikes with the missiles on the _Valkyrie_ and send the drones in after the flak tracks and SAM launch vehicles, first shots will all be made at max range which is anytime now, since we are still a good ways out. I want the top cover fighters he has snuffed and all the SAM radars down too." Ron stated as he began to designate targets on the large map display in front of him with angry red cross hairs. "Wade, do we have a fix on the radars that aren't up right now? If I know Shego she's smart enough to have left some sitting powered down so we'll miss them."

"You're right and I found them all, transmitting the info to the map now Captain Stoppable!" Wade sign-songed as more red cross hairs appeared on the map display.

"So we have 24 initial targets, four drones in the CAP, four 'Bill Board' surveillance radars, four 'High Screen' sector scan radars and twelve 'Grill Pan' guidance radars. I'll be firing six missiles from each tube." Ron explained to everyone as he brought the launchers to full readiness.

"How many missiles do we have total?" James asked.

"The rotary magazines hold eight each, the single magazine on each _Berserker_ is the same, no worries on that though because after we get in close we'll be using the particle beam emitter strips." Ron explained turning slightly to face Mr. Dr. Possible.

Wade's image appeared before Ron in a holoscreen, "Everything is set Ron, targets are locked and all systems are ready, squeeze the trigger twenty-four times to start this." To Wade this was all like the biggest video game ever, until he remembered the promise he had made with Ron about never having to use the weapons on the _Valkyrie_ and why they had to this night. His eyes clouded and his voice calmed and became quiet, "Just get them before they can fire again."

Ron took a moment to settle in the pilots seat, adjusting his helmet and gloves he let his mind come to its center, meditating for a short moment before snapping his eyes open.

"Firing," His hand was on the side stick, his finger flipped off the guard and moved to the trigger and squeezed, "One, two, three, four..."

Everyone on the plane and even Wade in his room sat transfixed by the sound of Ron's cool, calm voice counting off the flicks of the trigger as the missiles flew from beneath them, the holographic interface making them appear from nowhere as they flew like electronic kamikazes into the night sky.

**--**

"We have inbound weapons! They just went hypersonic, Mach 5 and accelerating... heading right for us, 24 contacts!" Came the words of a henchman manning the radar console. "It looks like they're gunning for the air patrol and all our SAM radars." He spoke to Shego who was hovering over him and his console.

"Stoppable isn't messing around. How long on those missiles?" Shego yelled as she leapt over to Drakken and ran to the goons manning the defensive systems.

"Seconds ma'am." The goon responded... _I wonder if I'll even live long enough to see the cheque from this job bounce._

"Make sure all the robot ZSU-23-4's are aimed in that general direction, they're all we may have left in a few minutes... keep the radars on them off for now though!" Shego screamed her orders as she made her way over to her employer. "Drakken! We got issues, the weapons they got are better than anything the military threw at us and they stand a good chance of breaking through. Can we use that scanner of yours to target for the SA-12's?"

"Yes, but why did I buy all those radar sets you wanted if we have to do that!" Drakken screamed in frustration.

The lair was suddenly rocked by a number of powerful explosions... lights flickered and alarms rang out as systems went off line.

Shego grabbed Drakken by the collar, "Because Stoppable and Kimmie just wiped all those radars out! It looked like they were gunning for the aerial drones too so we have no air cover right now and we're down to AAA for air defense. So if you want your guns to be around to let you be ruler of North America I suggest you connect your sensors to the remaining SAM launchers!"

The normally blue Drakken looked almost pale with rage, "I'll get them two kids yet! Shego! Monitor the charge on the rail gun capacitors, when they are at max we can fire, should be about 5 minutes from now!"

"For once Dr. D you're right, now get cracking!" Shego yelled behind her as she ran for the control platform between the two massive rail guns.

**--**

"All good hits, sensors are showing all 24 targets destroyed, we're getting close to 100 kms out, should we raise shields?" Kim said as she studied the sensor and navigation displays.

Ron's fingers moved to one of the control panels floating in his vision and tapped a few buttons, "Done, Drs. P do the same on the _Berserkers_. We'll be uploading targeting data to them now and then setting them loose on the flak tracks and the remaining SAM launchers plus any ground defenses the sensors have picked up."

"Done," James and Anne said as one.

Wade's face appeared in front of everyone, "I've finished the targeting packages for _Berserkers_ 1 and 2, I can upload them now and then Drs. Possible you then have to engage the automatic controls for the attack run."

"Do it, we have to clear the way for the GJ strike team to come in and collect Drakken and Shego when we're finished." Ron commanded as he opened the data links to the drones.

"Uplink showing stable, download in progress... and complete. The UCAV's have their targets, you can activate them anytime." Wade explained.

"Anne, prepare to initiate autonomous combat mission program one on _Berserker 1_ on my mark." Ron called.

"She selected the program from the list of options on the holographic control panel for the drone and turned to Ron, "Ready."

"James, prepare to initiate autonomous combat mission program two on _Berserker 2_ on my mark." Ron spoke over his shoulder.

"Ready Captain," James said, his finger hovering over the initiate button.

"3... 2... 1... MARK!" Ron yelled as two initiate buttons were pressed and the _Berserkers_ rocketed forward and dove at the island. "Now our turn begins, the combat missions have the drones sweeping the east and west sides of the island and hitting all the marked targets. Once they have finished which should take about 4-5 minutes we'll make them orbit just off the island in case we need 'em again. We will start in on the island now because by the time we get there the drones will have taken a lot of the AAA down making for a smoother ride in to the lair itself."

A warning flashed on one of the holo-panels in front of Kim, "That sensor is sweeping us and the _Berserkers_ again," a sharp alarm sounded and the whole ECM panel began to glow an angry red, "We have launches, multiple launches! System says they are all SA-12a's, looks like 4... no 6 after us and about 4 gunning for each drone!" Kim looked over at Ron with a worried expression... _he told us the shields will protect us, but I'd rather not have found out first hand!_

"Drakken must have reconfigured his sensors to guide the SAMs. He probably had a few launcher units without guidance radars hidden around the island, no matter though because the shields will shrug this off, same for the drones." Ron shrugged, unconcerned.

**--**

"The missiles have lock... climbing to altitude. We have four hits on each drone!" Yelled the jubilant henchman as he pounded his fist on the console in happiness... _I might get to bounce that cheque yet! _"The final six are heading in on the main contact now identified as the _Valkyrie_... we have hits!"

Cheers rose up from the henchmen around the room, Drakken pumped his blue fist in victory, even Shego found herself smiling.

A loud alarm burned through the noisy celebration.

The henchman shook as he realized what his sensor display was telling him, "THEY'RE STILL COMING!"

Mass panic erupted, hours earlier everyone had been riding high on the feelings that came from accomplishing some truly evil deeds. They had destroyed a city, they had humbled the pride of the U.S. Military, and only seconds before they had thought Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable dead. The sensor displays showed everyone how wrong the last assumption had been.

The large video display on the far wall of the screen showed the drones and the Valkyrie still on the sensors, still coming straight in... and the sensors couldn't find a scratch on them.

"Activate the Shilkas NOW!" Shego screamed at the goons as she snapped out of her own funk... _while they're still in one piece_.

The yell from the green skinned amazon brought the henchmen to their senses quickly, they knew the consequences of ignoring her will. Hands flew to controls, around the outside of the lair large tracked vehicles sprouting four 23 mm guns from their turrets began moving out, covering the twin rail guns with a hail of cannon rounds.

**--**

_Berserker 2_ was a cold killing machine, plain and simple. The various armored vehicles, SAM launch trucks and tanks that sat arrayed on the island elicited no joy, no glee in the silicon heart that drove it. It had been programmed to destroy, missiles lashed out from it's rotary launcher headed for bunkers arrayed on the beach before it. The data on board said each held a small death ray, the power of the explosions that the flight system corrected for seemed to confirm this. Four T-80UM tanks manned by synthodrones lay behind the bunkers, the computer on the drone activated it's particle beams, one for each tank at an intensity its memory knew would crack the armor on the former Russian tank wide open, the beam struck and the result was not as the computer predicted. The system was a thinking computer though and simply doubled the power coming from the strip emitters to each beam, seconds later it was able to record the demise of four more targets.

A steady stream of slugs from a 23 mm cannon on a ZSU-23-4 Shilka began impacting the sheilds on the _Berserker_ as it made it's way 'feet dry' onto the island and started wholesale destruction. The strip emitters on the drone could send out eight concentrated particle beams at once, all at full power and the computer systems on board did not see any of them wasted. A sharp stream of energy tore the AAA tank in half, it's ammunition and fuel leaping forth in an explosion soon joined by many others. Both _Berserkers_ continued their mission, they moved with grace and power, dealing death with every move.

**--**

"Drakken! How long until the guns can fire?" Shego called to her employer as he scrambled over the controls to his twin super weapons.

"Still three minutes! Can't we hold them off a bit longer?" He asked sheepishly.

Shego just glared at him, causing all henchmen that could see her to cover themselves in self defense, "Considering over half of our weapons are gone? I'd say no! That plane of theirs is only seconds away and nothing we have has stopped it yet..." Shego appeared deep in thought for a moment, then her face split into a wide grin, "Time to see how his plane likes green plasma! Have those guns ready to fire Dr. D! I'm going out to fry me some heroes!" Shego ran from the lair.

**--**

Ron watched the feeds from both _Berserkers_ with a slight detachment, he knew a small part of that detachment was from all those years of playing video games. Controlling machines as they destroyed wide swaths of computerized terrain that looked as real as life.

Seeing machines Wade and he had developed do such destruction ate at him more though, but he knew why this was all necessary... two people could not leave well enough alone, Blue Boy and Green Babe needed to be locked away.

"Those Shilkas are dropping like flies! The ECM system is having a hard time keeping the threat screen accurate as they go down." Kim observed from her position, breaking through Ron's thoughts as Valkyrie raced towards the center of the island lair.

Ron spoke over his shoulder to the elder Possibles, "How are the _Berserkers_ doing?"

Anne responded for the both of them, "The program is about half done, the section of island facing us is clear."

"Time to move in then, I have some targets marked to go first in the middle of the island then we move in on the main lair." Ron declared, the plan clear in his mind.

James spoke up at this, "What's the plan for disabling the rail guns Ron? We can't blast the lair with a few missiles due to the reactors sitting in the west side, plus we want to capture Shego and Drew and the henchmen, not kill them."

"We're going to use the particle beams to melt down the rail gun tubes, with them bent and twisted by the heat they'll be completely useless to Drakken, the magnets will be all outta shape so he won't even be able to think about firing." Ron explained.

"Excellent plan Ronald, how about Drew? How are you going to keep him and Shego down?" James quizzed.

Ron's hand pushed the stick forward, sending the _Valkyrie_ into a dive at the lair as he answered, "Remember I mentioned the _Valkyrie_ has a number of non-lethal bombs on board. Well, one of them we call Slip n' Slide because when it drops it sprays an area about 100 feet in diameter with a super slippy film, you can't stand and movement of any kind is a near impossibility. We slag the barrels of the guns and then flip a Slip n' Slide through the open roof of the lair then GJ can come in."

**--**

Ron brought the _Valkyrie_ down to 100 feet above the deck, slowing as he approached shore, the particle beams on the plane already cutting through armored vehicles, bunkers and synthodrones with ease. With all threats removed from the vicinity twin beams lanced out from the nose of the _Valkyrie_, concentrating on the twin gun barrels sticking out of the hole in the roof of the lair... Ron was reminded of that lair used by Blofeld in that Bond movie, _You Only Live Twice_.

The tubes began to glow as the focused energy caused them to heat, the guns drooped, then bent completely rendering them useless.

As the plane passed over the open top of the lair it's bomb bay doors snapped open and a single weapon painted bright yellow fell free, Ron spoke, "Bomb away!"

**--**

Inside the lair all watched astounded as the twin guns were destroyed moments before they were once again ready to fire, Drakken began screaming and ranting failing to notice the yellow shape falling from the sky into the depths of the lair. In fact he did not notice it at all until the wet, slick liquid expelled from the bomb case completely coated him from head to toe in one wave. His fist held high shaking in rage against his unseen but well known assailants he began to rant and rage violently until he promptly fell flat on his face, breaking his nose in the process.

Amongst the curses and grunts of henchmen attempting to stand and move if one were to have listened closely they would have heard the small and very meek sounding voice of Dr. Andrew 'Drakken' Lipsky utter one phrase... "I want my mommy!"

**--**

The main guns were down, Drakken was once again sucking his thumb and calling for his Mama. The drones had been sent to orbit just off the island, their tasks done well. _Valkyrie_ swept the island for remaining trouble so GJ could swoop in and collect the "good" doctor... with a flash of green plasma they found the second fugitive...

"How do we deal with Shego's plasma blasts? They aren't penetrating our shields but she'll wreck the GJ VTOLs that are inbound, but we don't want to kill her." Kim spoke as she monitored the villainess on sensors.

Ron began to grin, "Remember when the tweebs left that split can of frozen shaving cream in your room KP?"

"Are you kidding? I'm still pulling that stuff out of places... ok, why is that suddenly important?" Kim suddenly looking at Ron with a curious expression as did her folks as they remembered the incident well.

"Well, Wade and I took inspiration from that prank, we developed another special non-lethal bomb. Wade calls it the Nerf 'cause of those foam filled balls, I prefer my name for it... Tweebs Revenge." The _Valkyrie's_ weapons system responded to the touch of its commander as he selected the special purpose bomb, set up the targeting computer and wrenched the side stick around to make a run directly at the green villainess.

**--**

Shego stared wide eyed as the plane looped and turned towards her.

_Here he comes, he's coming straight at me... no time to run... plasma blasts are doing NOTHING against that machine! Bomb bay doors are open... he's going to bomb me! _

"I don't wanna die working for a Smurf casting call reject!" Shego yelled as the bomb arced towards her, the slight whistle breaking through the waves of fear that crashed within her...

_**THUD**_

She slowly opened her eyes to find a bomb casing impacted in the sand at her feet. Shego began to laugh maniacally.

"A DUD! The Monkey Master can't even get a fuse to work! Come down here so I can fry... your..."

She was cut off as a loud hiss began emanating from the 'bomb' at her feet, a number of small ports on the casing opened and a cloud of foam erupted, quickly covering the area in a sheet five feet thick and hardening before Shego could react.

As she struggled against the foam she glared at the plane climbing away from her at a rapid pace, "Get back here you banana brained buffoon, get me outta this goop!"

To her suprise the plane did turn around in a smart maneuver and come back to hover over her, Ron and Kim looking out the windows at her in the throes of a huge laughing fit. Ron's voice came from the plane, "Glad you like our special ordinance Shego. Wade and I worked hard on it... one thing though, Wade mentioned something about heat reflective particles in the foam, said if you powered up it might turn the foam into something like an easy bake oven... thought I should pass that info along to you... don't go anywhere!" Ron ended the transmission with a burst of laughter as he wheeled the plane around gaining altitude as he headed towards home with twin _Berserkers_ flying in tight formation.

Shego glared at the departing plane and without thinking ignited her hands a bit...

"YYYEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWWWCCCCHHHH... I'll get you for this Stoppable!"

* * *

AN: Just an epilogue left in this one folks... I hope everyone liked the combat scenes in this, I worked hard polishing them! Thanks for all the reviews, they are always welcome, both the good and the bad.

Next: Chapter 4: _Epilogue_


	4. Chapter 4: Epilogue

AN: And so we end another tale, and how better to end it than with a party! Again, don't own KP and I don't own this song, but it sure is good on a summers day!

* * *

Chapter 4: _Epilogue _

The passenger capacity of the _Valkyrie_ had been doubled and more all for a good cause, spring break comes only once a year after all.

Kim looked back on the passenger compartment behind her usual seat as copilot, her fiancee was flying today, playing various country tunes to get everyone in the mood for a party. He had rented a whole island for the occasion... and the occasion was nothing more than a party!

His folks had initially balked at releasing the amount of money needed to rent a whole island in the South Pacific but he had proven he was trustworthy in the past year, mostly with how he handled his duties as Captain of the most powerful plane known to man. He had bought a home on a large expanse of land on the outskirts of Middleton, between himself and Wade they had created a small and very secure air base and team headquarters.

She loved her man, Ron only seemed to get better... he doted on her every day, the butterflies in her stomach were never ending. She had spoken about it with her mother and was shocked to find that her Mom still felt that way about her Dad... it gave her the confidence to say 'yes' to Ron when he had asked only a month earlier for her hand in marriage. She smiled at the memory of that day and looked over towards him.

_The sun is hot and that old clock is movin' slow,_

_An' so am I._

_Work day passes like molasses in wintertime,_

_But it's July._

_I'm gettin' paid by the hour, an' older by the minute._

_My boss just pushed me over the limit._

_I'd like to call him somethin',_

_I think I'll just call it a day._

Ron was singing good and loud, getting in the mood to _marinate_, and everyone was joining in.

The Possibles, Tweebs and Nana included, the Stoppables, Monique and her family, Felix and his Mom were all there, even Mr. Steven Barkin himself singing along at the top of his lungs... _how Ron convinced him to come I'll never know. _Barkin was there though wearing sandals, khaki cargo shorts and a tropical shirt that was just as loud as Ron's... and he was dancing with Felix's mom. Wade and his family had been asked to come but politely declined, he did send a Wadebot though so he could at least see some of the fun.

Kim had to think back on the year since they defeated Drakken and Shego, the world was so much quieter now. What they had done flying the _Valkyrie_ had become common household knowledge around the world, it had stunned the villain community. The Seniors were being quiet and had gone into legitimate business as purveyors of fine luxury homes around the globe. Lord Montgomery Fiske had gone back to archeology, taking his monkey ninjas with him as assistants... his logic being they cost less than grad students. Killigan had become the course pro at St. Andrews in Scotland, Ron had actually learned the auld game from him in the past few months in preparation for this vacation and he had said Duff had been full of it all day taking about the past. Gemini still worried her, he had dropped off the face of the planet, no sign of him for months... _marinate not think!_

"I don't hear my Kimmie singing!" Ron had seen her face twist into worry and turned to her flipping the plane on autopilot, tickling her ribs until she laughed long and hard.

"Ok, ok, uncle, cease fire Captain!" She decided to make her commander happy and sing along... it was always the best path to more Ronshine.

_Pour me somethin' tall an' strong,_

_Make it a "Hurricane" before I go insane._

_It's only half-past twelve but I don't care._

_It's five o'clock somewhere._

As the big plane streaked through the blue skies toward the white sand beach that would be their home for the next week and a half everyone on board sang louder and harder than ever before... well, everyone except a certain redhead and her badical blonde fiancee, they were proving that on _Valkyrie_ not only the power systems could do _fusion_.

* * *

AN: Ok I've left a bit of leeway here for a sequel if everyone wants it but do not expect it anytime soon. _Hayabusa_ comes first then a new long term story I have been working on called _Global Rescue_ followed by a KP/X-Men Evolution crossover called _Just A Touch_ (tentative title!) and a bit of a controversial story called _In Her Life _that will have a 2nd chapter added soon. I hope you have enjoyed my tale and please read and review! 

Songs in this chapter:

_**It's Five O' Clock Somewhere **- Alan Jackson with Jimmy Buffet - 'Alan Jackson / Greatest Hits, Vol. II'_


End file.
